


Hard To Heal (Steve Rogers/Reader One-Shot)

by qjuiq



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle against Ultron, you're scouting the streets to make sure everything is clear and that all lives are on if not near the hovercrafts.</p><p>You hear your teammate Pietro has been shot and killed.</p><p>It's your job as the healer of your team, Cosmic Cure, to make sure everyone is taken care of and their wounds are properly tended to with your immaculate healing powers.</p><p>Although, you've never really brought the dead back before. Are you ready to leave your comfort zone, Reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Heal (Steve Rogers/Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like four hours with half assed editing so if you like it awesome, if not I can take some criticism.
> 
> My favorite Marvel Movie character will always be between Loki and Steve, but I need to write more Loki fics. I dunno, I just haven't been feeling him lately :/ Oh well, back to business...

  ****

I darted through the tattered remains of buildings and streets, keeping an eye out for survivors and whatever remnants of life I could find.

"How's it looking through the alleys, Cure?" I hear Steve's voice full of worry, but I didn't know if it was worry for the citizens or worry over me. I silently prayed for the latter. "All is clear so far. I've been down every street of Sokovia, just three more to go." I say as I run around the corner, pronouncing each syllable with their proper dialect.

"I keep forgetting just how ‘articulate’ you are." I hear Tony chuckle, his usual teasing something I am used to.

"Hey." Steve snaps, making me laugh. As close as we all were as a team, Steve was protective of us like the leader he was but with me it just felt... Different. He would defend and come to the aid of our friends but if anyone our teammates even made me cry they would all answer to Steve. The thought of Steve getting riled up over me made me smile.

"Clear over here." Natasha speaks between grunts. She's probably moving civilians onto the boats while fighting off some of the clones. I always admired the Black Widow's strength: mental, emotional, and physical. It always left me in awe how she was one of the last to break in times of need.

"I was almost done, but..." Clint's voice wavered, breaking my thoughts. His tone set a dreadful feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"What happened?" Steve asks, his tone inquisitive but underlying a slight fear as well.

"The kid is dead." Clint's voice is void of emotion, small gasps being heard from almost everyone.

"Which kid?" Natasha asks, her voice more alert than before.

I felt my chest swell, the news of a teammate's death causing me to lose focus and trip on some asphalt.

I tumbled twice and landed on my stomach. I tried to up but felt a cut in my knee leaving a damper in my plans. I winced and looked over my shoulder, some cut glass gushing in to my knee.

"Shit." I rolled onto my back taking deep breathes, readying myself for what I needed to do.

"Language!" Everyone but Steve yelled into the earpiece, making me reel back a bit. I could see Steve's oncoming frown in my head, making me laugh rather than be annoyed with their outbursts.

"Everything alright, (Y/n)?" Steve asked, his tone something I couldn't recognize. He even used my real name, which was odd during a mission. "You know that joke will never die, Cap." Natasha snickered, the sound of metal clanging in the background.

"I tripped and got glass in my leg, but I got it." I grunt, ripping the glass out of my leg.

"Son of a, nnnnnnngh...!!!" I want go say every cuss word that is known to man but I know Steve is listening. I don't want the captain to lose respect for me, as uncharacteristic ur us for me not to cuss. "(Y/n), are you alright?!" His voice is demanding, his tone wanting a definite answer.

"I got it..." I pant, hovering my hands over the wound. "Yeah, wouldn't want our back up to need back up, right?" Tony joked only to be met with silence. His humor always got me even when nobody else would laugh, but this one wasn't funny. I was not going to sit back and leave my role unfulfilled. I had a job to do, we all did. Mine was the team ambulance and today was not going to be the day I let my teammates down.

My palms glowed, slowly mending the open flesh in my knee. The tissues grew back together fiber by fiber, the sight never failing to repulse me. I truly did love my job, but sometimes the anatomy behind it grossed me out. A lot.

The wound was gone with some dried blood left, but there was a ghost of a sting left in its place.  "Tell me where you are, Clint." I stand up, a bit wobbly as I do. "Natasha, can you cover my sections?" I gulp, afraid of what I was about to attempt. It couldn't be impossible what I was thinking of doing, but there were very slim chances of it even working- never hurts to try.

"Why, where are you going?" I can sense her signature eyebrow raise in her question. "I'm going to try and bring the kid back. Back to life." I started running back in the direction of the boats, already preparing of how my friends will react.

"(Y/n), that's insane. You're a healer but you're not some voodoo queen." Clint's voice was strained, obviously still strung by the Maximoff's sacrifice.

"It doesn't hurt to try." I glare into the distance while imagining Clint's usual mischievous face; but his mood was anything playful right now. One of the twins died, and I already knew he felt at fault. He was there.

"Look, there's no time to argue, it's either do or don't. No matter what we've been through, even at the last minute the twins became part of our team, our family." The determination in my mini speech received no protests. I felt a moment of pride but it quickly faded as the boats came into view.

"As Steve said, we're doing this together." I smiled to myself.

I was so thankful for every single one of my teammates; only a year ago was I new to the team as Cosmic Cure, but it did not take long for them to make me feel like family, like one of them.

"I have always loved your grit, (Y/n)." Natasha laughs.

"Stubbornness is an admirable trait." I can hear the smirk in Tony's voice, my own face reflecting his tone.

"Lady (Y/n) is an invaluable friend, and we must accept her decision." Thor says, all of their responses making my heart flutter.

Those late nights watching movies, the small missions where we'd all come home tired and would pass out in the living room, and Steve... That patriotic mess of perfection, the man out of time... I wanted to protect the ones I love. Goodness, I was in it deep for this team.

"Clint, where are you?" I said into the earpiece, looking around the areas near the boats.

"I'm on Boat C." His voice was quiet and tired, a chuckle escaping me as I jumped onto said hovercraft.

"I'm in the back." He muttered. I stepped around people who ranged from traumatic injury to bruised up. I tried not to let my nursing side take over and focused solely on finding Clint and the kid.

"Here." I twirl and see him laying amongst a bench with Individual seats. His arms is hanging over the side and I see the body it points to. I kneel down next to Clint, hovering over Pietro's body.

"I can't believe you're going to actually do it." Clint huffs, sending me a stern look. "It doesn't hurt to try. He's one of us." I exhale slowly, placing my hands on the gunshot wounds. As the holes closed up, the bullets press their way out of his wounds.

There was smooth skin left under the bullet holes in his shirt, causing me to relax slightly with ease. Clint watched me intently as my mind visualized nothing but healthy energy.

"How's it looking, bird boy?" Tony asks, his voice obviously asking for a reaction out of Clint. "Hawkeye says it's going well." Clint retorts.

I let my hands rest for a second, the constant use of my powers beginning to take its toll. I was used to healing and such, there had been various injuries amongst the team I've had to heal before, but only emergency wounds with fair time intervals in between using my powers; I've already used them twice within thirty minutes.

"Time to see what you're made of, (Y/n)." I laugh to myself sardonically, praying to God that I can bring back the teen.

"Don't push yourself. We need you, (Y/n). I need..." I hear Steve's voice fade away as I focus on Pietro's chest again, this time, using everything I've got to bring him back.   
I pushed all of my power into my fingertips, the body beneath me beginning to glow.

"You've never done this before, (Y/n). How do you know what this will do to your body?" Tony was well aware of how fatigued I would end up after some missions where I was actually needed. I would sleep for a day or two at most; in fact I slept for five days when I had to reattach Natasha's arm after Austria. That was not an easy task but it was well worth it.

I absolutely refused to give up in a time like this, not on anyone that was a part of the Avengers, my family.

"She's too focused right now to respond, but it looks like there's progress." Clint's eye were glued to Pietro, the boy's body glowing even brighter the longer I took.  
"If I am..." I began to pant, my breath escaping me as I pressed harder and harder. "Able to do something, anything..." I closed my eyes, certain that I could pull this off.

"(Y/n), please. If you die-" Steve's voice was tight, the sound resembling a stressed father. But Steve was not a father to me, he was so so different from that. How I felt for the super soldier was much more intimate and tender and caring, it was nothing resembling a distressed parent.

"I can't and I won't. I'll walk it off-" I laugh, but the humor is short lived as I cough up blood. Clint places his hand on my shoulder, his body language urging me to stop but I reject him.

I feel a stir under my fingertips but the archer doesn't notice. "Guys...! Guys, I think it's working!" I croak, more blood splattering from my mouth. "(Y/n), we will not lose you too." Clint glares at me, his voice full of warning but still caring.

"I can do this, please believe in me." I needed them to believe in me, or else I could barely believe in myself. I needed Clint to push me, I needed Natasha to prove me wrong, I needed Tony to give me that usual nod he gave when he was impressed, I needed Bruce to smile like an awkward uncle, I needed Thor to slap me on the back, and most of all, I needed Steve to... To...

I felt everything leave me in the last second, the light around Pietro and I beginning to dim. I felt the light rise and fall of flesh under my fingertips, a smile making its way onto my face.

Pietro opens his eyes slowly, coughing as he does.

Clint sits up, his arm propping himself up on my shoulder. "Pietro." Clint barely whispers, his expression blank but shocked.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy, Clint supporting his arms behind my back. Pietro sits up, his face confused. His face indicates his mind registering exactly what just happened.

"Cure!" He looks at me, panic in his eyes as I lean back. "I'll be fine, I just... I need..." I attempted to yawn but only more blood came out.

"Guys, we're losing her, she's falling unconscious!" Clint tried to shake me to keep me awake but I can barely move.

"(Y/n), (Y/n)!" I can hear Steve in my ear piece and his voice in the distance through the other. He's coming for... Me? "I promised you I wouldn't die, and I won't. Just let me rest..." I didn't fight the fatigue washing over me anymore.

I let my eyes close as a new set of arms picked me up, my body unresponsive to their touch. "(Y/n), wake up."

Steve. Steven Grant Rogers.

"I'm sorry for..." I cough, no blood this time but rather a dry burn as I speak. "Pushing it..." I whisper.

I feel a hand on my cheek as I'm lowered, but an arm is still around me holding me close, almost intimately.

"You are not leaving us, dammit (Y/n)." His voice quivered as he spoke but the noise around me was becoming muffled.

"I'll see you... In the morning..." I feel myself laugh before my body gives in.

Everything fades to black, the noises and wind around me dulling as I fall asleep.   
  
\---  
  
I don't open my eyes just yet as I wake, but keep them closed in fear of the light adjustment.

I try to cover my eyes with my forearm but there's a needle in my arm making it hurt to move. I groan, reluctantly but slowly opening my eyes.

I'm in a hospital bed minus the hospital part. I look around and see tools and electrical contraptions, the walls made of glass and tall metal beams.

I'm in Tony's lab.

I look myself down and see I'm dressed in a hospital robe with a needle in each arm. Probably one for my cocktail and the other one for blood. I pull them out one by one, wincing as I do.

"Madam (Y/n), shall I inform the others of your wake?" I hear Jarvis' familiar voice, the friendliness of it bringing me home in more ways than one. I try to ignore the prickling in my forearms as I sit up.

"No, not yet. I want to dress first." I hop off the bed but my legs are wobbly. I wonder, how long I've been out?

"Two weeks." Jarvis answers, as if reading my mind. I laugh. "Thank you Jarvis." I pull the medical kit out from under one of the tables, taking out small bandaids. I place them where the needles used to reside. I didn't want to use my powers just yet, I knew I was still healing naturally. I'm just glad to be alive and awake right now.

"I'll be going to my room now; but can you tell me, where are the others?" I ask Jarvis as I leave the lab, tiptoeing as quietly as I could.

"They are on a mission, ma'am." I feel relieved as I walk normally now, letting my feet make silent pitter patters against the cool tile.

"Good. Means I can walk around without detection." I smile. I find my room and step inside, walking over to my dresser and opening the drawer. I stripped out of my thin cloak and dress in my usual clothes. I took a look in the mirror afterward, the tiredness in my eyes evident. "Goodness, I look like I could use a good cup of coffee!" I laugh, tugging at the faintly purple crescents under my eyes.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Now, how will I surprise my teammates?

I hum a favorite tune and turn on the coffee pot, a slight skip in my step appropriate for the mood. I'm so thankful to be alive. I'm so, so thankful.   
Steve. I blush at the memory right before I passed out.

I can't believe he was holding me. He was the one almost begging me to live. Had he had the same feelings as I did? I picked out my favorite mug from the cabinet, the coffee maker buzzing as it ground and stirred the beans.

"Ma'am, your teammates have entered the building. They are not too exhausted, that which I could tell from their energy levels." Jarvis chimes. I pour myself a cup, pondering how I should make my entrance.

"I think super casual will freak them out, don't you?" I giggle, sitting at the breakfast bar with my black coffee.

"Indeed, ma'am." Jarvis' voice is usually monotone but there's a hint of humor in his voice at my question.  "They're coming up." He says, my body tensing slightly as he does.

I shouldn't be so nervous. I've known these guys for a long time, I'm sure they'll be happy to see I'm up and about.

The elevator dings, opening with chattering voices inside.

"God, I'm just so happy to be home..." I hear the familiar voices become louder. I brace myself.

All conversation freeze as they see me, pure shock written on everyone's face. "(Y/n)?" Steve's stutters, his tone disbelieving of the sight before him. Was he happy to see me or utterly shocked that I was awake so soon?

I feel my heart skip as I lock eyes with the super soldier, both of us frozen in place even as the team comes charging at me.

"(Y/n), you're awake!" Clint squeezes me. "I knew my girl could do it." Tony winks at me. I roll my eyes but chuckle at him nonetheless.

"I'm glad you're alive, kiddo." Natasha smiles at me. "You're pretty tough, huh?" Bruce smiles too, his nerves never failing to show.

"We must celebrate Lady (Y/n)'s Resurrection!" Thor boomed sending everyone into laughter. "I was never dead, Thor." I grin sheepishly at the Norse god and notice the twins were here, too.

I jumped down from my stool and walked over to them both, the twins embracing me in a welcoming hug.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Wanda's voice is slightly shaky but calm as usual. "You both are part of our team." I smile at them, hoping they knew that now they meant as much to me as Clint or Natasha would.

"Thank you, (Y/n). I owe you my life." Pietro looks into my eyes, his gratitude felt in his gaze. "Just live yours, okay? Welcome to the family." I pat his shoulder, catching eyes with Vision. His demeanor is silent but he gives a warm smile and nod, the silent exchange between us more than enough to know he's glad I am healing.

There was only one me never left to speak to, the most important to me out of all of them. I turn and hold eyes with him again as I walk over, stopping right in front of him and trying not to fidget; I was nervous seeing him again after our last mission. His eyes were unreadable, but they weren't angry or resentful. I could barely tell and it made me uneasy.

"How are you, Steve?" I smile hopefully. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen, small whoops and hollers heard behind us both.

"S-Steve?" I blink, startled at the super soldier's suddenness.

We walked down the hall and enter his room, the darkness soon becoming a soft light as the room illuminates itself.

He closes the door behind us, his actions still without answer and surprising me.

"Steve, what's going on?" I ask, my voice trembling with a faint panic. Maybe he really was angry with me; but I didn't die, so he can't be that upset.

"Steve?" I ask again, my nerves preparing themselves to boil over. Unexpectedly, he wraps his arms around my torso, embracing me tightly and burying his face in my neck.

"I..." His voice cracked slightly. My heart softened a bit at the sound, my arms wrapping around his neck as he leaned further down. It was like he was trying to melt himself into me, and I was fine with that. I missed him in my sleep as it was, being this close now was beyond gratifying.

"I dreamt of you." I inhaled his scent, trying to take in as much as I could out of this moment. His smell, his touch, his closeness; who knew if he was just delusional in his actions, I wanted to have as much as I could to remember before he came to his senses.

"Not a day went by did I not think of you when you passed out." He murmured, raising his head go look me in the eyes. His words made me smile, a soft chuckle emitting from those beautiful lips of his.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes flicking between my eyes and my lips. "(Y/n), I-" I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him before I had the chance to tell him. Tell him how I felt about everything, about him, about a possibility of an us.

"Steve." I held his gaze, his sky blue eyes inviting and warm as they bore into mine. "I... I love you." My voice quivers as I confess.

I'm laying my cards down for you, Steve. Only for you, my captain, will I lay my heart on the line.

He stares at me for a moment before laughing, causing my heart to sink.  I knew he could never feel the same. A small gust of shame takes me and then he speaks.

"I've been way ahead of you, (Y/n). Longer than you think." His words surprise me as he leans down, his lips softly caressing mine.

My eyes are wide but soon I relax into the kiss, my eyes slowly closing as I did.   
With our lips still locked, Steve gently ushers me onto the bed, laying me down like a precious gift.

He pulled away slightly only to kiss me again, this time his lips more urgent than gentle.   
With each kiss a building heat grows in the pit of my stomach, his body that lays between my legs pressing further and further against me.

He pulls away longer this time, giving us both enough room and time to catch our breaths. "I have waited so long for that." He panted, his hand stroking my face lovingly. I rested my hands on his chest, the air between us tense with something no less than utterly amazing and wonderful.

"Me too, Steve. Me too." I smile as his hand pulls my head up to kiss him again, this time his arm holding me up and the other arm propping himself up.

My tongue grazes the bottom of his lip asking for permission. His lips opened with no complaint, allowing me to gently smooth my tongue into his mouth, the taste of strawberries and mint causing me to moan. The taste was so sweet and so... Steve.  
He grunts, pulling me closer as our tongues began to dance. They tangoed beautifully together to a beat only we could know, no battle for dominance taking place, just a perfect lavishing harmony.

"I love..." Steve pulled away, panting before kissing me again. "You, (Y/n)..." His lips crushed against mine, his tongue making its way in my mouth this time.

Goodness, he was such a great kisser. I never wanted to stop, whatever this drug was I never wanted to quit. The taste of Steve was becoming addicting way too fast and I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I have for a while, Steve." I look him in the eye. His gaze is tender as it holds mine, my face heating up to a new shade of red. "I'm glad. That would have been awkward if you didn't feel anything." He chuckled, embracing me into a tight bear hug.

I wanted nothing more than to stay like this for a while. If this wasn't complete bliss then I hope that this was well near it. I rolled to the side and off of Steve, our limbs staying intertwined and our foreheads touching.

"Got it all on tape, you know, for when you guys have your wedding." We hear Tony's voice through the intercom. I laugh but Steve ignores the comment, his attention entirely on me.

Never in a millennium would I have ever thought I would ever lay with Steve Rogers. I used to only fantasize about this moment and I knew if it ever came true I would never want to wake up from this beautiful dream of mine.

"Promise me you won't leave." The words left my mouth faster than I could process, causing me to blush.

I never thought I'd be so honest about these feelings of mine, but his face held no surprise. He kissed me softly again, a tender smile on his face.

"I thought you almost left me a while back. Now I'm never letting you go." He smiled.  
  


 


End file.
